


Follow Preachers

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 16:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19673314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara suspects Reverend Amos Howell is going to return to his master.





	Follow Preachers

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Kara tilted her head to one side after Reverend Amos Howell abandoned the farm. ''What are you up to?'' She wondered if he wished to return to Unity. Even after his master abandoned him recently. Perhaps he continued to consider himself as Unity's preacher. She recalled Amos usually scowling near his bedroom window. 

*I guess you don't remember Unity hitting you for failing to return with any humans for him to control earlier. I guess you don't remember my parents taking you in. I'll bet you refuse to recall your bruises from Unity. I hear you as you sob in your bedroom sometimes.* 

''Kara, it's time to feed the chickens!'' Martha Kent said. She smiled as Kara approached her. ''Please complete other farm tasks as well.'' She viewed Kara's shoulders slumping.

Two hours later, Kara walked to the kitchen and viewed a happy Reverend Amos Howell standing near his foster family. There was a large chocolate cake on the table. ''You baked a cake?''

Amos turned to Kara and smiled before he nodded. ''I went to the general store to obtain everything for the cake earlier. I wanted to thank Martha and Jonathan for taking me in a week ago.''

''Oh. I see,'' Kara said. 

Amos continued to smile for the rest of the evening. There weren't new tears.

THE END


End file.
